Broken Legacy
by fairytellerxo
Summary: They say the definition of hell is your last day on earth, the person you've become meets the person you could've become. Sounds terrifyingly interesting. Who wouldn't want to know who they could've become had certain circumstances been different? Someone once told me in order to know where I'm going I have to know where I came from.
1. Journey

"Whoever fights **monsters** should see to it that in the process he does not become a **monster**. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."

 _I knew my dad was a bad man, from the whispers of my mom to the whispers of the man that raised me as his own. It was from them that I found out the truth. All of the sordid little details of the monstrous things he did throughout his life. It was then that I had decided I needed to go back to the root of all of his evil. I needed to go back to Charming, to get a firsthand glimpse of the rotten legacy that I was set to inherit along with my older brother Abel. I needed to know exactly how the Sons of Anarchy corrupted my dad, Jackson Teller and I needed to know if there was really a way to live in Charming without falling down the same Rabbit Hole he did._

Thomas Teller moved around his bedroom, grabbing clothes from every surface they had been stored on. It was a habit of his, not to wash any of his clothes until he was completely out. No one would notice if wore the same black shirt three days in a row, as long as it looked and smelled clean. He lifted his arm, taking a whiff of himself before pulling the shirt over his head and stuffing it into his duffel bag. There was no time for him to wash, he was already running two hours behind. He was setting out on a journey, his biggest adventure yet.

As an aspiring writer, he wanted to seek out new adventures and since he had finally learned about his biological father. The one his mom had fled from when he was still practically a baby he couldn't help but jump at the chance to pack up a bag and hop into his beloved 1969 Ford Mustang and hit the road. He was in for a long drive but he didn't care. He was bringing along his best friend and sidekick since preschool, the girl he claimed was a permanent pain in his ass. _Braden Deveraux_. "The flash always gives you away."

"Yeah, I know." Braden shrugged her shoulders, tossing her long auburn hair over her shoulder as she tossed the disposable camera to Thomas and flashed him a devious grin. "Are we really leaving small-town Bandon, Oregon for an equally smaller town called Charming?" She chuckled as she moved towards his duffel bag and started to pull his clothes back out of it. "Be civilized, just the basics, we can hit up Walmart on the way out of state. Pick up a few packs of those shirts you love and some boxers. I have a collection of gift cards to that place that I've been collecting since I was like twelve since we lack a Walmart here."

He nodded slowly, watching her expertly fold a few of his shirts and put them back into the white duffel before tossing in his cologne, socks, boxers, deodorant and most importantly his favorite leather-bound journal, the one he had crafted over the course of a week. "We really are. I wanna get down to the bottom of it. Abel is taking time off from the Marines and meeting us out there since he's stationed not too far away from Charming. This is it, Bray. We're finding out where we came from, we get to discover even more about our dad and how he lived."

"Sweet, sweet naive Thomas." She patted his chest and shook her head slowly. "This is exciting but don't get your hopes up. What if you don't get a story from this? What if when you get there, there's no one willing to talk about him or what he did or didn't do? I don't want to sound like a downer but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

He shrugged as she reached around her, pulling her ringing phone out of her back pocket before silencing the ringer. "We're both after something. You want to get away from your obsessive ex and I want to get answers and most importantly I want to make this an adventure I can write about."

"I'm all for escaping that asshole." She huffed as she grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet and pulled it on. "The only thing that you have clean is a sweatshirt from Harvard? Hope you weren't set on wearing it because oops, it's mine now. I put my bag in Sally already."

"I was going to wear that, I really was but whatever, I'll borrow something from my dad." Thomas took one last look around the room before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "We have to get out of here before my parents get home. I don't want my mom trying to talk me out of this again. I need to do this, for me and Abel needs to do this for himself." He draped an arm around the brunette's shoulders before cutting the lights off. "Let's get on the road, let's start this trip. You capture it with your little cameras and I'll document it with my pen."

"I just have one question, what are you going to call this book?" She walked out into the chill of the Oregon summer and groaned. "I'm so ready to try to get a California tan, do you think we'll have some fun on the trip down?"

"We'll have lots of fun." He nodded slowly as he taped a note to the front door before locking it, taking one more look at the house before smiling. "See ya in a few. My mom is going to hunt me down and kill me when she reads that. As for the title, I'm not sure yet. I'm sure it'll come to me eventually."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Stop one_ , _Crescent City, CA_. Two hours in and Thomas was ready for a snack stop and most importantly, ready to use the restroom and stretch his legs. Sally was his car but she was still a bit uneasy on his legs. Not enough legroom for his build. "We're here." He squeezed Braden's leg, watching as she slowly looked up from her laptop and smile over at him. "This is what dreams are made of."

"Score." Braden smiled as she took in the lights of her favorite place in the world. _Walmart_. She closed her laptop slowly before shoving it into her backpack as they parked as close to the entrance as possible. "It's even bigger than the one we go to back in Oregon. My legs are killing me."

"Your tiny ass legs are killing you?" He laughed as he got out of the car, stretching his arms above his head as he took in the smell of the air. It was salty but it still had a different scent than the air just across the state line. It somehow smelled cleaner and that sent a surge of excitement through his body. "Come on, let's get some things and let me take a piss."

"I was thinking while you were driving and I was doing some research on Sons of Anarchy." She hooked her arm through his and nodded slowly. "They are some badasses. I found mugshots and I found your dad's picture and I'm sorry but he's fine as hell and I hope you age as well as he did." She laughed as she moved away from him, dodging the playful swat he was trying to land on her ass. "Like I'm serious T! I hope you age like him. All of his long blonde hair, ugh! No wonder why your mom was all about him."

"I'm not hearing that, let's be serious right now and get what we need, let's re-up on snacks. You should pee, or rather _tinkle_." He grabbed the cart and started pushing it into the store. "How much are you spending on me today _sugar mama_? Let your sugar baby know before I try to go wild."

"Uh, I have like two grand in gift cards so don't go wild, you can have one for like two hundred. You only have to buy shirts and boxers, I'll get the snacks. We should see if we can use a gift card to buy another gift card, like one for a fast food place or a gas station. I'll see if customer service can give me cash off one." She smiled as they stopped at the restrooms. "If you finish first, I'll meet you over in the men's section."

Thomas nodded his head slowly, moving into the bathroom just as he felt his phone start to ring. He pulled it out with some hesitation, knowing he was about to get his head bit off by his mom. "Hey mom, don't yell. I'm alright, we're in California already and I'm not turning back around."

" _I'm not going to yell, I just wish you had told me that you were actually leaving instead of leaving behind a note for us to find. Your sister is upset and your dad is a bit annoyed."_

"I had to do what I had to do. I'm chasing an adventure, a story and some answers that you can't seem to give me." He stood in front of the urinal and sighed. "Hold on one second, I'm gonna mute you, I just walked into the bathroom."

" _Thomas, you better not use the restroom while we're talking. I raised you better than that. You know what, I'm going to just clean your room while you're away. Touch all of your things, so if you have anything embarrassing, fess up right now."_

Thomas laughed as he took the call off of mute. "I'm done. Uh, I have to playboy magazines under my bed in a box, I have a stash of porn movies in my closet in a shoebox and I have a blow-up doll hidden in the far back of the closet. It was a gag gift from Abel when I turned eighteen. I haven't used it, he had it shipped to me."

" _It'll all be gone when you get home. Please, just please be safe. Call me if you need money or anything Thomas. I love you, don't forget that."_

"I love you too." He chuckled as he dried his hands and walked out of the restroom, just in time to see his best friend walk towards the men's section. "I have to go, I'll call you when I get there mom. Give my love to Skye for me. I will send her some souvenirs or something." He moved swiftly after the brunette, easily closing the gap between them as he reached out and poked her shoulder. "Mom just called, I didn't get my head bit off, she just wanted me to tell them face to face."

"That's good, let's get everything. I want to pick up something comfortable to sleep in, maybe a large shirt. One with some cheesy graphic on it." She shrugged her shoulders as she watching him climb into the cart like an overgrown child. "If you don't get ya big ass outta there."

"Sorry, can't walk, my legs hurt too much." He shrugged as he bit back a smile as she struggled to push him on the carpeted section of the floor. "I can see you wearing that shirt, the one with all of the emojis on it."

"Oh it has matching joggers and socks, I think this is a _must-have_." She grabbed the items and tossed them on top of Thomas and chuckled. "Things in California are already so much cuter. I can't deal with it." She shook her head slowly. "We're so getting matching fits, look it comes in black."

"No, no, no." He shook his head frantically. "I don't wanna match with you! I've had enough of that when they'd make me and Abel match growing up. It was horrible and I hated it and I'm still working on that emotionally."

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes. "Let's get the things you need and get out of here. I want a shower and a bed. Sally is not comfortable, not even with a back seat of pillows and blankets. I need grapes, water, and a sandwich. That's it."

"I don't care what we get to eat, just keep pushing me." He grinned widely at her and nodded. "It's nice to kick back and relax like this. I needed it."

 **SOA**

 _Click. Click. Click._ The sounds of the camera shutter filled the room, slowly waking Thomas from his dream. They had made it into Charming late and were forced to stay in the first motel they had come across. It was nice and he was pleasantly surprised that the bed was beyond comfortable. It was just what he had needed after driving for six hours straight. "What could you possibly taking pictures of now?"

"You!" Braden stood up on the bed, taking another picture of Thomas before dropping back down. "I've been busy while you were asleep. Abel will be here in twenty minutes, so you may want to shower quickly because you're smelly as hell and are in dire need of a shower."

"Bray," He grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands before slowly sitting up and nodding slowly. "What time is it?"

"A bit after two." She shrugged as she bounced off of the bed, reaching for a cup of coffee before handing it to him. "I've documented this little hotel, the lady at the front desk, she's cool. She was telling me a bit about the history. I told her we were tourists, in town because we're road tripping to Los Angeles and staying in a place called Charming sounded cool."

"Oh, I cannot wait until you come down from that caffeine high." He sipped on the coffee slowly and shook his head. "Not even enough sugar in here. Is this pre-made or what?"

Bray nodded slowly, slipping her feet into her beat up chucks. "It's not like there's a Starbucks here. This place is smaller than Bandon. I walked to the diner and got food and coffee, there's sugar right on the nightstand. I know you love a cup of sugar with a bit of coffee."

"Oh, you know me so well." He grabbed the packets of sugar off of the nightstand and smiled brightly before watching the door swing open to reveal his older brother Abel. "Man! I thought I had twenty minutes to get decent!"

"You thought wrong." Abel laughed as he walked further into the small motel room and sniffed the air. "Man, oh man. You smell like armpits and week old trash Tommy." He covered his nose and looked over at the brunette. "Are you numb to his stench or what?"

"You get used to it after being in here a while. It's when I got out and then come back in that I even notice." She shrugged. "He usually smells good but he's on one of his writing kicks so everything takes a backseat. He was getting ready to shower and change so we can get this show on the road."

"She's acting like it's her history she's trying to track down." Thomas stood up and tossed the sheet back onto the bed. "I guess she saw a picture of Jackson and apparently he's attractive."

"Fine as hell." Braden corrected him as she looked at the brothers and smirked. "All baby blues and blonde hair."

"I can't with her." Abel laughed and shook his head as he removed his hat and set it down on the nightstand. "Let's just get our thoughts together after Thomas showers and puts _clean_ clothes on."

"It's cool that you took the time out to meet us here and go on this journey with him. I know it means a whole lot to him." She shrugged. "What about you? You want anything from this?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "I remember him, unlike Thomas who has no recollection of things here." He shimmied out of his jacket and sighed. "He was good to us, he loved us and he was good." Abel reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, holding it up in the light. "This belonged to our Grandpa, JT, our grandma gave it to me one day at recess. She was outside of the fence, seemed like she was going out of town and told me she wanted me to have it. I've kept it ever since never told my mom I had it or anything. It's been this heavy secret I haven't wanted to dig up but he wants this and I'm going to support him, just to see how everything falls into place. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit curious to see the men I grew up around."

"Nice." She took the ring, examining it briefly before passing it back to him. "I'm interested in it all. I think it'll be cool to document it, especially from my point of view and from your guys'. He wants to write a book, I think it'll be nonfiction like a weird autobiography."

"I don't care what he writes about as long as he's happy and remembers to shower." Abel laughed as he slipped the ring back into his pocket as he heard the shower water turn off. "I guess we have a long day ahead of. I'm ready for it though."

"Same." Thomas walked back in, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips as he grabbed the bag of fresh clothes from the armchair. "This is going to be epic, whether it fails or succeeds."

 **.**

 **.**

"This is it?" Thomas looked at Abel before shaking his head slowly, all this traveling and the clubhouse was pretty much a building attached to a garage. "I thought they were big and bad? I didn't think they were a group of mechanics." He parked his car and got out slowly. "I'm a bit disappointed already."

"I'm not." Braden shook her head as she took a few pictures and smiled. "It's got charm to it. It could totally be a front, like a mob boss who uses a laundromat or deli as his front. Think beyond what you see, I'm pretty sure you told me that."

"It's pretty much the same as I remember it." Abel shrugged his shoulders as he chanced a glance at his brother. "We don't use our last name, we use dad's or something. We're not Tellers here, not yet anyway."

"We can't use our first names either then jackass." Thomas looked at his older brother. "Not even our middle names."

"Alright." Braden nodded slowly. "You're now Matthew and Hayes Orion. The Orion brothers."

"Ha." Abel laughed. "I'm Hayes, deal with it, _Matty_."

"No!" Thomas shoved at Abel and shook his head. "I want the cool name for once! I don't wanna be a Matty."

"Knock it off assholes." She shook her head as she pinched their sides. "Someone is walking towards us so think fast."

"Uh, we're having car trouble." Thomas nodded as he looked at the man before pointing towards the car. "Drove it from Washington and now I'm unsure of whether it is good. I heard a strange noise, a knocking noise."

"Ya car is old, shouldn't have driven it from there." The man shook his head slowly as he looked over the trio and then at the car. "I'll take a look at it ya? Let ya know if I find anything wrong with it."

Abel nodded slowly, looking at his feet before back up at the familiar face. "Thanks, man, we appreciate it. Can we stick around while we wait for a cab out of here?"

"Yeah, picnic tables over there." he nodded as he looked at the young man carefully. "If ya need anything, holla for Chibs or for the boss right over there. Jackie Boy! I have a car that ya might wanna look at! I know ya get hard-ons over muscle cars!"

"I thought he was dead," Braden whispered against Thomas' back. "You said your mom said he was dead…"

"She did say that." Thomas nodded as he looked at the man approaching them slowly. His eyes and stride familiar as he glanced at his brother who was looking a bit pale. "Why would she lie?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Confusion

The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool.

My entire life, I thought my mom was the most honest and the most truthful person I knew. It was her motto 'I will always tell you the truth' that lead to me being open and honest with her in return. Seeing him though, live and in the flesh jolted me wide awake, it was as if I had been tossed into the great Pacific Ocean in the dead of Oregon winter. It was a wake up call, that she had lied or maybe she thought he had died… Maybe it was his lie that fueled the truth that fell so easily from her lips. It didn't matter though, he was alive and he was just five feet away from me, admiring my Sally.

"So, that's happening." Braden whispered to Thomas as she watched the man walk around the Mustang, a familiar smile on his lips as he admired the car. "He looks like Hayes when he's just finished washing and waxing his car. It's so eerie."

"Hush." Thomas shook his head slowly as he sat back down on the picnic table, his hands tensing and relaxing as he locked eyes with his older brother. "Don't even think about it Hayes."

"Shut up Matty." Abel moved towards his brother, holding the cup of ice water above his head, threatening to tip it over at any given second. "You look a little hot there, not used to the California sun just yet huh?"

"Not yet." He swatted the cup from his brother's hand, stopping mid-laugh as he watched it land on his best friend. "Oh, now you went and did it."

"I'll kill ya." She growled as she reached forward and pinched Abel's arm. "It feels good but still, not nice to toss ice water on a woman."

"This is a nice car, the nicest Mustang that's come through this place." He looked at the trio. "Who does it belong to? I'm Jax by the way."

"Matthew, this is my brother Hayes and our friend Bray." Thomas smiled. "That's my car, my brother drives a weak ass Camaro, not even vintage muscle either. I'm talking a new era Chevy, he's a punk."

Abel rolled his eyes. "I have an old school Camaro, just not with me. I'm in the Marines and well, I left the sunday car home and got an every occasion car." He chuckled. "You see anything wrong with this car though. He swears he heard a knocking but I think it was all in his imagination."

"He knows nothing about cars." The younger brother shook his head. "I'm not trusting him to tell me there's nothing wrong."

"Well, I'm an okay mechanic." Jax chuckled. "I don't see or hear anything wrong with this car. It sounds good and from the short drive to the bay, she runs just as good as she looks. I noticed the plates though, not from here."

"Just an okay mechanic." Braden smirked. "I guess your looks make up for the okay part…"

"Excuse her, she has tourettes and can't help the shit that comes from her mouth." Abel covered the brunette's mouth. "How much do we owe you for taking a look at the car? You've saved us a bunch, we're passing through town. Thought it'd be fun to stay in a place called Charming until we got here and figured out there's not actually a damn thing to do in this place."

"Not a penny." He shook his head slowly. "Didn't do any work so you don't owe us any money. You're like every other tourist have been tricked by this town. We have some shit but not much. The biggest attraction is the MC, I guess we're of interest to outsiders for some reason." He gestured towards the line of bikes. "Don't know why but we are."

"Awesome." Bray smiled at the man. "So, which one is your bike and are you like a ranked member and how does that work exactly? How does one become president?"

"You start off as a hang around, meet members and hope someone likes you enough to take you under his wing as a prospect, you put in the grunt work for a year and you're a patched member, if the table decides that you are. Then you just work your way up, sometimes you don't make it far and sometimes you do but it'll take time." Jax smiled at the brunette. "I'm the president of SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. My dad and a few others founded the club, so it was only right that I took the gavel."

"That's pretty cool." Abel nodded his head and smiled. "Our dad is a weekend rider, he loves a Harley but he's not cut out for those over there. We give him shit because he looks like a dork when he rides but he says it's fun and it's a sense of freedom that we all need to try. I personally like flying helicopters to get that sense of freedom and clearing of my mind."

"I'm the nerd of the family, I like to write." Thomas shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he leaned against his best friend. "Get a lot of shit for it since it's not a guy thing. I like to think I'm a decent writer though."

"He's selling himself short." The taller blonde rolled his eyes. "He's an amazing writer. He even landed a few scholarships for it. He goes to school in the fall. Stop us at anytime, before we bore you to death with our life stories."

"Nah, it's cool." Jax nodded slowly and smiled. "Don't have many guys your age that are doing shit in life. We get the assholes who wanna join the club thinking they get to raise hell, when we actually just play poker and have parties on weekends."

"I'd love to go to a party." Bray smiled at Thomas. "I'm thinking we should stick around long enough to see what a SAMCRO party has to offer and all that. It could be inspiration for your next story Matty."

"Yeah, you should." Jax shrugged as he looked at the trio before looking at Abel carefully. "You remind me of someone."

"Well, I'm told I'm pretty much identical to some celebrity, like a younger more handsome Brad Pitt but I don't agree because I don't look like him at all." Abel laughed and shook his head. "Every white boy with blonde hair and blue eyes look the same."

"We should get going." Thomas nodded slowly. "Thanks again man. I'm just super cautious with Sally and I'd hate it if anything serious put her out of commission for longer than a few days. We'll see you around, maybe at that party before we leave. Later."

.

.

"I can't believe he's alive…" Abel looked at Thomas and sighed before passing him the cigarette. "This entire time we were told he was dead. We came here chasing after a ghost and he's not so much a ghost at all. Should we tell mom about him? Call her up and let her know that she literally isn't technically divorced from a dead man. Right?"

"I'd love to see that reaction." Braden looked down at the boys before holding out two beers. "I can see Wendy having a damn fit over that. She'd fly out here and kick that man's ass. I just know so."

Thomas nodded slowly. "When her and Uncle Nero left town with us, they were going on word from Jax, telling them that they needed to get us out of here, that we weren't safe in Charming anymore… Maybe she had gotten word that he died or he just wanted to be dead to her and to us."

"But our mom, not our current mom. Our other mom, Tara, she was killed. Mom told us that and that has to be true otherwise we wouldn't be with mom now." Abel groaned as he popped the top of his beer. "It's too much to process right now. I can't deal with this shit. I came here for ghost stories, not for our entire lives to be flipped upside down and for us to have even more fucking questions."

"It's too much to take in." She shook her head slowly as she sipped her soda. "I so don't envy you guys right now. What's our next move though? Stick around a bit and see what else we can dig up?"

"I guess we find their library and do some more research." Thomas nodded slowly. "See what we can find on Charming that the internet wouldn't know. A small town like this has to have secrets just like in Bandon, with all of those weird attacks no one knew about."

"Well, to be fair we didn't have internet there for a long time." Abel shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his brother and nodded slowly. "We have to figure out how Tara was killed and who killed her. I also want to see if Gemma is still around here. I know Unser has kicked the bucket, he was on his way out when I was like five. I still can't believe Chibs is still around, he was the guy with the accent at the lot."

"I don't know what gave that away, his accent or the fact he introduced himself as Chibs or maybe even the name on his shirt." She smirked at Abel. "Come on then, off to the local library we go. Let's not look so suspicious when we go though."

"Yes, let's wander forward and find a library." He shook his head slowly. "Let's first if all google it if anything then if it comes up empty then we can ask the front desk."

"What's her last name anyways?" Thomas looked at his older brother. "Tara's last name, what is it?"

"I don't really remember, it starts with a K, I remember that much and she was a doctor." Abel shrugged as he finished off his beer and set the bottle in the black wastebasket beside the queen sized bed. "I think it was like Knowles or something. I wanna say Knowles."

"Dr. Tara Knowles?" Bray looked up from her phone and smiled. "Well, she's not alive but she is buried not too far away from where we're at in the cemetery. That's not a bad thing, at least she's somewhere nice. We should put flowers on her headstone."

"Don't be suspicious she said, let's put flowers on a headstone she said." Thomas mumbled as he rested his chin on top of the brunette's head. "We're not putting flowers, we'll walk through the cemetery and pay our respects but no decorating. We have no ties to this town remember? We're just passing through."

SOA

"We're looking for Tellers." Abel mumbled as they started through the cemetery. It had been a full day of researching and coming up empty. Now that they had exhausted their available resources, they wanted to take things a step further. See just who was left of their family. "And Knowles."

"I found a Knowles." Thomas stopped in front of a headstone. "Tara Knowles…"

"I found two Tellers." Braden sighed. "Thomas Teller and there's a JT Teller, he's more towards where the war guys are buried. I didn't know you were named after anyone T."

"I think it was an uncle or something." Abel shrugged as he started pushing the pair towards the line of trees. "I hear bikes coming and we can just look like we're taking pictures in front of the redwoods or something."

"Sharpshooter ears." She shook her head as she rested against the tree and held up a camera. "At least take some pictures. I want a few good shots for my blog."

"I think you should relax a bit." Thomas looked at his older brother and nodded slowly. "We can get out of here man, I know it can't be easy for you to be in this place. You have memories of this place. I don't have any. If it gets to be too much, let me know Abe."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Abel nodded slowly, his eyes scanning the property before landing back onto his brother and smiling. "Let's get out of here though, I need to get a damn nap."

"Your fine ass dad is walking this way." Braden smirked at her friends before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm trying to just be your stepmom so don't embarrass me or anything."

"This is really why you shouldn't have a female as a best friend T." The older blonde shook his head again. "They all secretly wanna fuck your dad."

"I'm not even being secretive about it." The brunette shook her head and smiled. "I'm letting you know now. Loud and clear, he could get it six ways from Sunday."

"Jesus." Thomas clamped a hand over the woman's mouth and laughed. "I don't wanna hear it. Keep your perverted fantasies to yourself. Damn it."

"Hayes, Matty." Jax looked at the trio. "Bray, right?"

"Hey." Abel looked at Jax and nodded. "What's up? You following us or something?"

"Nah, nah." Jax shook his head and chuckled. "We roll through to pay respects to fallen brothers and loved ones." He gestured towards he headstones. "What are you guys doing in the cemetery of all places?"

"Wandering freely and decided these redwoods on the edge of the property line were a nice backdrop for taking pictures." Bray held up her camera and nodded. "Plus my grandpa always told me that I should explore cemeteries because I never know if I have family in far off places but sadly we're not related to anyone in this place."

"She's weird, we are aware." Thomas nodded slowly and smiled. "It was good running into you again man. We're heading out though, gotta see what else we can get into before we head to the next town."

"Don't forget about the party." Jax nodded. "We gotta show you that there's something in this place."

"We will be there." He nodded and shrugged. "Have to have one cool memory before we leave a town named Charming."

Abel shrugged as he shifted uneasily. "How dangerous is your club? Like is it family friendly? I've always been curious about motorcycle clubs. Lot of my brothers in the Marines always talked about joining up and shit."

"Some of our shit is family friendly. I definitely wouldn't bring kids to a clubhouse party though." Jax chuckled. "We do fundraisers and shit like that. For a long time though, it wasn't safe for us to have families at all." He shrugged. "We've gotten better though."

"Yo, please tell me you don't have any kids!" Bray looked at the man. "I'll be so sad."

"I got two little girls." Jax nodded. "I am sorry to disappoint you."

"We gotta get going." Abel nodded. "Thanks though. I'll keep that in mind if I ever look into a MC. Make sure that it's kid friendly." He started to walk away before glancing back.

"Thanks man." Thomas smiled as he grabbed Bray's hand. "So sorry to disappoint you. At least you can move on from your crush."

"Yeah." Bray nodded. "But what about you?"

"Not worried about myself, I'm worried about my brother." He nodded. "He just shut down and when he does that. It's no good at all… We'll pull him up though. We always do."

* * *

 **Thank you, thank you all for so much for the support on the first chapter. I'm glad that you're here for a new adventure with me. I hope you all find a character to love and a character to hate. Lol I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll talk to you next time but if you ever have any questions, feel free to PM, send an ask over on Tumblr, same name as my author's name on here.**


	3. authors note

This is for all my supporters, old and new ones. I apologize for the lack of follow through that I have had when it comes to my stories. It's not intentional, it's far from it. I've hit a point in life where I have other things to focus on. My mental health and my child being my major priorities. Along with school, I just haven't had the muse or motivation to write full chapters and update my current stories. Second Chance, Son Shine, Broken Legacy and Paradise Lost. I do have all these amazing ideas and subplots for all of these amazing stories outlined though. I just happen to be having fun just writing other things at the time. Like little one shots of my OCs where everything happened differently. I haven't forgotten about these stories and I hope I can get to a mental point where I can start updating them all again. Until that point, I just want to give you all my love and appreciation for sticking with me throughout all if this mess. From the OGs that read A Jaded Fantasy to those who came a board for Broken Legacy. Thank you so much. You all mean a lot to me.


	4. Fucking Emotions

They say that **abandonment** is a wound that _**never**_ heals. I say only that an abandoned **child** _**never forgets**_.

* * *

 _Two girls. Two more children growing up in the life that he so desperately wanted us out of. Two more innocent souls that are at the will of a monster and his club. Damn. I wonder if he ever sits and thinks about us. Does raising those girls make him think of all that he missed out with us? Or does he release a grateful sigh? Two girls not destined to follow in his footsteps and repeat his actions, not unless they fall for men like him._

* * *

Abel tugged on his hoodie, pulling the hood over his head before he looked back at the bed. Bray and Thomas, fast asleep. It seemed to be only him that was bothered by the information. Two little girls. He shook his head. "Mother fucker." He growled under his breath before he let himself out of the small motel room and into the light of the raising desert sun.

"Fucking bastard." He shut the door behind him and fished his phone out of his pocket and finally powered it back on. Knowing he owed his mom a call. A simple check in to let her know they were alive and that they were more confused now than they were as children.

"Mom." He spoke softly into the phone. "Don't yell, we're all safe and alive."

" _Abel, I will kill all three of you." Wendy growled. "What makes you think that I can't still beat your asses?"_

"We went on an adventure." He chuckled. "Thomas needs this before he goes away to school. He's having fun and he's been writing a whole lot."

" _I'm glad you three are okay. I just wish you three would have told me in person before taking off like thieves."_

"I know, we'll be home soon and you can punish us then. I promise. I have to go though. I need to do my morning workout. I'm still on military time." He sighed. "Love you mom. I'll make sure Thomas calls you later." He ended the call before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Abe." Thomas walked up behind his brother. "You can't go on a run without me man."

"Need to clear my mind dude." He looked back at his younger brother. "The fucker has two kids that he raised after he abandoned us and let us and everyone think he was fucking dead. He didn't once think that he should look for us…"

"You don't think I thought about that?" Thomas sat down. "Abel, listen to me. He's a loser. That man has nothing going for him from what I can already tell. Mom gave us everything, so did Uncle Nero till he passed. We had great childhoods. I think it's hurting you more because you spent time with him, same with Tara and this club. We have to be rational with this shit. Don't get in your head. It's a fucked up situation. We just need to get more answers until we let him know exactly who we are. You hear me?"

"I found something on Jax." Bray walked out of the motel room. "You both fell asleep before I could show you." She held up a piece of paper. "Near fatal accident rocks Charming. Apparently your dad and a semi had a collision and after months in a hospital bed he somehow made it against all odds."

"What?" Abel grabbed the sheet of paper. "So, basically he was dead…"

"Not only that." She shook her head. "Tara had made a deal before she died I guess. All of the shit is open and out in papers. She was going to head into witness protection before she was murdered by Gemma Teller-Morrow."

"What?" Thomas looked up at Bray. "Our own grandmother killed our mom?"

"I guess so." She shrugged her shoulders before rubbing Thomas' back. "Take a deep breath and process it all. It's a lot to take in. Like a whole fucking lot."

Abel looked at the brunette before shaking his head slowly. "This town is fucked up, just like mom always told us it was. Jax was basically dead but he managed to make it, our grandma killed our other mom and now Jax is living some cookie cutter life with two kids? How fucking fair is that? Like he forgot about us, he probably doesn't even care about either of us and that's shitty as fuck man."

"Two girls, life took away his boys and cursed him with two girls." Bray nodded slowly. "Get out of your heads. We came on this adventure to get answers and for Thomas to write some kick ass book before he goes off to be a college boy. Are we backing out right now? Is this too emotional for us? I'm all for packing up and leaving this town. I'm here to support the both of you. Abel, I know you were here to support Thomas but I think you need just as much support as him, maybe even more."

"Ease up on the actual names." He cut her an annoyed glance before looking at his younger brother and taking his head into his hands before resting his forehead against his. "You say the word bro. Are we going to push forward and get more answers or are we heading back home?"

Thomas nodded slowly. "We're going to do this. We're going to push forward, we need all of the answers. I want to find out about the life we would've had, had everything turned out differently."

"Yay!" Bray hugged the brothers. "On with our adventure; well, you two go for your run, I'm going to curl up in bed. I need more sleep, especially now that you're both out of the room. I'll have peace and quiet, no god awful snoring."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What does one wear to a party at motorcycle clubhouse?" Bray tossed her clothes onto the bed before looking over at Thomas. "I want to steal Jax away from whoever he's married to. I don't even care."

"First of all no, secondly clothes." Thomas shook his head. "Abel! Did you take your medicine! I don't need you croaking on me."

"I took it." Abel walked out of the bathroom, buttoning up his flannel. "What? What are you two looking at?"

The younger brother laughed and nodded eagerly. "You look like him! You gotta get out of that flannel, it's such a trip Abel!"

"It's my only nice shirt." He shrugged. "I think I look good and lots of white guys wear these things. Maybe it'll be cool to trip the man out. I don't know Tommy, I'm so confused about everything right now."

"Wear one of my shirts." Thomas nodded slowly. "I have plenty of extras."

Abel shook his head slowly before waving his brother off. "I'm not changing out of my shirt. It's already buttoned up and I'm not going through the trouble of taking it off." He huffed as he dropped to the bed and looked over at Bray. "Leave Jax alone. Work out your daddy issues with someone else's dad. Not ours."

Bray looked at Abel and smirked. "Fine, whatever. You look like him anyways, it's only a matter of time before everything starts to fall into place and he realizes who you are and tries to find out what you came back to do. You two are here to do more than just gather shit for Thomas' book. You're here to see what would've been had you grown up with him."

"Probably dead." The man murmured. "You know, I was kidnapped by some crazy Irish dude when I was a kid. They didn't even tell actual police. They just went and did more criminal shit to get me back. Then to top it off, mom said that she thinks Jax had almost wanted to leave me with the Irish couple I was given to illegally."

"Abel could've been Irish, could've had a cool ass accent." Thomas patted his brother's back before he sat back down. "Look, our mom is our biggest fan and supporter. She's the one who always told us to embrace our dreams. We're lucky to have her in our life. I just wish I remembered what my biological mom was like. Yeah, mom showed me pictures and told me stories that she knew but it's not really the same. She had to say all of the nice shit. So, I wonder if there were any faults to her, ya know?"

"Yeah, her fault was that she stayed with Jax and didn't get out the moment she had the chance to get out." Abel glanced quickly at Thomas. "She got caught up in being his old lady and I think she lost herself in his life. She was a fucking doctor, a surgeon. She was fucking brilliant and I loved spending time at St. Thomas. It was cool, our mom was a doctor. Now, we got mom, she's badass too. She got out of this life. She made something of herself after all her shit that she went through and we got to grow up and make shit happen for ourselves. You're a college boy and I'm proud of you Thomas. So, whatever we do find out here, we gotta remember that we had a great fucking childhood. Mom, Uncle Nero, our geeky ass step dad. It's been nothing but good and Tara made that sacrifice for us."

Bray nodded slowly as she felt Thomas grab her hand and lace their fingers together. She knew when it came to being sentimental that Abel knew exactly what his younger brother needed and wanted to hear. He may have had the memories of Jax, Tara and the club but he wanted to make sure that Thomas knew that everything that had unfolded was for a reason. Tara didn't lose her life just for them to fall back into the Teller curse. "He's right, you know it. Her sacrifice lead to you two being raised by an amazing village. Jax may have not ended up dead but I'm sure he lives with more regret then he can handle."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed off. He was supposed to be dead and he was supposed to be just a fucking memory. A headstone that we would touch or whatever." Abel looked between the pair. "I have to bear the fact that I have memories of this place and this life. I can't fathom the thought that he created an entirely new family but I can respect the fact that he left us and mom alone. He let her raise us and I have so many amazing memories from that, that I can get right with it. I just hope he's doing a better job with his new kids than he ever did with me or you."

"We're going to go to that party, see what the rave is all about when it comes to the Sons of Anarchy and then we're going to pack up and go home because I can't deal with this. I need my mom." Thomas groaned as he fell back on the bed and covered his face. "I know that a journey is supposed to evoke certain emotions and shit like that but this is heavy. We came expecting to find a dead sperm donor and he's alive and well. I grew up calling my dad, dad and he's the only dad I've known and I kind of need to call him because I feel like I'm disrespecting him right now by even thinking that Jax is my dad because he's not."

"We're going through it." Abel looked at his brother before looking at Bray. "You two promised me a fun adventure and now we're in our fucking emotions." He stood up and stretched. "Come on, we got a party to go to and I need to get shitfaced or I'm going to drive myself up a fucking wall."


End file.
